


Dusk & Dawn

by ChocolateCookieCream



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Bella Swan, F/F, Femslash, Girl Penis, Girl Penis Bella Swan, Intersex, Lesbian Alice Cullen, Lesbian Sex, Romance, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29474736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateCookieCream/pseuds/ChocolateCookieCream
Summary: Bella Swan could never have expected her life to change so much when she moved to the town of Forks to live with her dad. Then, she meets Alice Cullen. A re-telling of Twilight as Bella finds herself in a world where dark forces rule from the shadows and hunger for her blood. Together, she and Alice look to change their world. G!P Bella x Alice. Very M-rated smut included.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Bella Swan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	Dusk & Dawn

**HELLO MY SWEET SUPERSTARS! WELCOME TO A BRAND-NEW STORY AND ONE THAT I HAVE BEEN LOOKING FORWARD TO WRITING FOR SO LONG. TWILIGHT IS A SAGA THAT HAS LEFT ME WITH A LOT OF CONFLICTING FEELINGS, SO I WANTED TO EXPRESS THOSE FEELINGS INTO THIS STORY THAT I REALLY WANT TO TELL. THIS IS GOING TO BE A RE-TELLING OF THE STORY THAT YOU KNOW, BUT WITH A TWIST. THIS IS BELLA X ALICE. THEY WILL BE THE MAIN RELATIONSHIP HERE. BUT, IT WON'T JUST BE ROMANCE. I WANT TO HAVE FUN WITH THE WORLD AND THE OTHER CHARACTERS TOO. SO, WHILE THINGS MAY SEEM FAMILIAR AT THE START, AS WE PROCEED, THERE WILL BE SOME BIG CHANGES IN THE FUTURE. I HOPE THAT YOU LIKE IT.**

**BEFORE READING, I WANT TO GET OUT SOME CONTENT WARNINGS: THIS STORY IS M-RATED. THERE WILL BE SMUT SCENES. BELLA AND ALICE ARE GOING TO HAVE QUITE A FEW HOT MOMENTS TOGETHER LATER ON. ALL CHARACTERS INVOLVED IN LEMON SCENES ARE OVER 18. BELLA IN THIS STORY IS INTERSEX. THINGS ARE GOING TO BE DIFFERENT WITH CERTAIN CHARACTER ARCS AND PLOT POINTS. ALSO, SOME CHARACTERS MAY DIE, BUT THAT IS A SACRIFICE THAT I AM WILLING TO MAKE. IF YOU ARE FINE WITH THIS, PLEASE ENJOY.**

**XXX**

The chime of the cathedral bells echoed loudly, making Bella's bones quake as she limped up the seemingly endless flight of stairs. She placed her hand on the wall for balance, leaving behind a bloody trail on the stone. Her shirt and jeans were nearly torn to pieces from the prior battle, and her wounds were still evident. Even with all her strength, she struggled up the stairs. All she could do was push on forward and pray that she would be able to reach _her_ in time.

She listened carefully, expecting an ambush behind every corner. Yet, she kept going, ready to fight whatever lay before her. When she finally reached the top floor, she saw an open door leading onto the balcony. Glancing up, that the balcony was shrouded in shadows as the sun was rising from the south side of the cathedral. Moving as quickly as possible, she got onto the balcony and looked around. There was no sign of her enemies. She was alone. Then, she heard a faint moan coming from below. Rushing to the edge of the balcony, she looked down and gasped at the sight before her.

''Alice!'' Bella cried out.

Bella was looking down upon a street, nearly empty except for a metallic pole jutting out from the ground, and a single person chained to the pole. The woman had her head bowed in defeat before hearing Bella's desperate yell. She lifted her head to gaze up towards the balcony. The moment her eyes locked with Bella's; she gave her a weak but warm smile.

''You came, Bella. I knew you would.''

Bella's chest pained upon seeing Alice in such a state. Her wrists were cuffed. There were scrapes and cuts on the metal, showing that she had tried to escape, but was unsuccessful. However, the most worrying thing about Alice's state was that the skin on her arm had almost turned into marble. The smooth, diamond-like sheet was growing across Alice's skin. The imprisoned young woman grimaced as she tried to move. Her skin crackled and stiffened. She looked up once more at Bella. There was the slightest hint of her diamond skin expanding as the sun's light shone down onto her.

''I'm coming!'' Bella shouted.

She turned heel, ready to run down the stairs at top speed. But, she was no longer alone on the balcony. There was a man standing before her. It was the last person she expected to see. Yet, she wasn't completely surprised to see him trying to stop her.

''Let me through. I have to save her.''

''I can't let you do that, Bella.'' He replied in a solemn tone.

''How can you let this happen to her? If you want revenge, take it out on me! Not her!''

Bella took a step back as her opponent slowly approached her. He was not like a hunter about to kill his prey. Instead, he acted more like an owner sad to put down the family dog.

Bella groaned, holding back tears. She heard another pained cry coming from Alice. ''If you don't get out of my way, I'll force you to move.''

''We know that's not going to happen.''

''You should know by now that someone saying something like that isn't going to stop me…'' Bella braced herself for the fight that she didn't want. ''Edward, I don't want to do this.''

Edward scowled, baring his fangs. ''Neither do I.''

About three things, Bella was absolutely positive. First, she didn't stand a chance in a fight against Edward. Second, there was no one coming to help her this time. And third, she would do whatever it takes to save Alice Cullen, the one that she was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with.

**XXX**

**THERE WAS A LITTLE GLIMPSE INTO THE FUTURE. THIS WAS THE PROLOGUE. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE OUR PROPER INTRODUCTION TO BELLA AND ALICE. WHAT DID YOU THINK? WHAT ARE YOU MOST LOOKING FORWARD TO SEEING IN THIS RE-TELLING? IS EDWARD THE VILLAIN? OR IS THERE SOMETHING MORE GOING ON? I CAN'T WAIT TO SHOW YOU ALL. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING. THERE ARE MORE CHAPTERS ON THE WAY.**

**I ALSO HAVE OTHER STORIES IF YOU'D LIKE TO CHECK THEM OUT. I ALSO HAVE A POLL THAT'S ONGOING ON MY FANFICDOTNET PROFILE PAGE IF YOU SEE ANYTHING THAT TAKES YOUR INTEREST. UNTIL NEXT TIME, PLEASE DO LOOK AFTER YOURSELVES, AND KEEP BEING AMAZING AND KIND. STAY SAFE. TA-TA FOR NOW.**

**A SPECIAL THANK YOU TO:**

**ANONPERS**

**CASEY INSCOE**

**CHARMAINE DUONG**

**KEVIN JACKSON**

**RATHALOSAZURE**

**WANHEDA**


End file.
